


Clockwork Fics

by Legolas_thranduilion, purghhappenings



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Dungeons and Dragons, Original work - Freeform, Other, dnd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legolas_thranduilion/pseuds/Legolas_thranduilion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/purghhappenings/pseuds/purghhappenings
Summary: Join the misadventures of my DnD party! This will be from my characters point of view Tora!Join Tora and Co. trapezing through Glockguard attempting to take down an Evil King, a more Evil Witch, and all the shenanigans that come with.
Relationships: Tora Nailo & Constance Isolde Cogsmith, Tora Nailo & Lith Elereth, Tora Nailo & Zerve
Kudos: 2





	1. Of Petrification and Murder Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this first chapter is about Tora returning home to the Feywild to try to stop the oncoming war and gather more troops to fight, she is in her home with her father, eldest brother Lurin and mother. Along with Lulu, Clayton, Constance, and Nicodemus among other guards.  
> Their war with Timberfalls is with Wood Elves, she is an Eladrin elf. The guards in the room turned out to be enemies and they're in the midst of battle. One of the elves shoots her with an arrow and it petrifies her.
> 
> Elvish is "italics" and thoughts are just italics, as a PSA

Petrified. Funnily enough, that was how Tora felt. How her father and mother must feel, a mystery to her. As the battle raged around her, Tora thought for just a brief moment, _maybe had Luren acted faster, I wouldn’t have been shot. Maybe, had Sundamar been here instead, we wouldn’t be losing._

There was nothing that could be done, all she could do is listen, and pray pray pray Lith would save her. Save her how she didn’t know, but with Lith and her, where there was a will there was a way. If only she could move. _Goddess to just feel something other than the emotional shit storm I’m in right now._

_Where’s Sundamar? Zerve? God, is Nicodemus okay?_

For a girl so used to just acting, it was terrifying to just wait. And she was a girl, wasn’t she? Luren, Sundamar, god Lith sometimes called her a child didn’t she? But Tora could admit it. She was young, and impulsive, loud. Everything a young princess wasn’t supposed to be.

____

_But god I had fun._ Tora thought as she lay petrified, she wouldn’t redo a thing. Okay, maybe like, leaving her family high and dry, no word for years. Months though for the fey wild but, it’s all the same.

____

_God, is this how babies feel?_ Being able to hear everything but not being able to do a God. Damn. Thing. About it.

____

Tora knew she would one day come home. She knew it would be hard. But Goddess on high, this was a shit show.

____

_Annnnnnd there goes an explosion… guess Zerve or Lith joined the party. Probably Zerve, I haven’t heard a “what the fuck Tora” in the last 60 seconds._

____

What Tora wouldn’t give though, right now, to hear her closest friend's voice. The nights they laid awake speaking in hushed tones on piles of hay, giggling for childhood memories. Reassuring hand squeezes for painful regrets.

Just hours ago she had been held by her mother and she took that for granted, didn’t she? The family's black sheep, the wild card. Tora Naïlo was born into her family some odd 99 years ago, wailing to all who heard that she was there. Her 99 was a little more skewed actually. Going from the fey wild into the regular word. Time worked differently. 

What was an hour in the fey, was a day in the human world. She hadn’t really gotten the entire time down until she quite literally dropped the house on Lith. 

_Huh, I wonder if Nico was kidnapped again… Constantine is probably lost. Zerve is most likely either helping or lost. Goddess almighty I shouldn’t have fucking come home._

⏤

 _Fuck._ Well, Tora knew one thing, she was at least in a bed. Which really beat the dungeons, or you know, a grave. Wouldn’t be the first time for any one of those things.

“What the fuck did you do this time?” metal probably cracked easier than her eyes opening, but not a beat later “I leave you alone for not even a week, your country is in shambles, and you get petrified!” _I have never been happier to hear this voice, no matter how disappointed or angry it could be._

Taking stock of herself, Tora could only smile slightly “better than dropping a house on you, right?”

A solid weight then landed on her chest, the scent had to be Constance. She smelled of gunpowder, and something distinctly human. A hand came to Tora’s hair, stroking it soothingly, it had the scent of woods and fire and that could only be Lith. 

“You must not hold the princess, she is still healing.” _Annnnnd here comes the headache._ Nushala, much like Luren, was destined to be a severe pain in Tora’s side. Yes she came from a good place, a humble place. A pain nonetheless.

As Constance went to move, Tora used the momentum to bring herself into a seated position, which might have been a bit of a mistake. The room spun, fireworks exploding both behind her eyelids and somehow in her eardrums. _Huh, that’s not good._

The same hand from before steadied her before she could tip off the side of the bed, or back down to the pillows. With a groggy and unused voice, Tora spoke “they can do as they please, goddess knows they probably saved our asses.”

Opening her eyes this time seemed a bit easier, especially when faced with her entire family. Her father was still standing in the middle of the room, back in his armor. _Still disappointed somehow._ Her mother however rushes to her side, Lith easily moving to make room. 

“ _My little lotus, I was so worried for you.”_ A warm embrace Tora took for granted over 99 years, she grabs her mother like a lifeline. It was a bit funny though, because all Tora could worry about was her family, her friends. _“You must never do that to me again.”_

_Goddess, if only she knew what I was up too. Dropping houses, stabbing people, stealing._ “I cannot make you any promises because the minute I get cleared I’m marching over to Timberfalls and I’m slaughtering everyone.”

A sudden hush went over the room, then almost every erupted. From “you’re not going anywhere!” to “I’ll get the weapons!” _Huh, Nico and Constantine are fine._ For maybe the first time in Tora’s entire life, she lost a bit of her composure. “THAT’S ENOUGH!” The room echoed with silence. A glance to her left showed Lith and Constantine barely keeping composure, with her mother somewhere between disapproval and pride. A glance to her right showed Sundamar and Kishara with eyebrows pointed towards the heavens.

Looking in front of her was her father and Luren, which were somewhat shocked. She was never soft spoken in the least, but, she hadn’t ever really screamed at anyone. Before any ruckus could even begin to start, she spoke much quieter “they started a war because of _my_ decisions, they attacked _my_ family, slaughtered _my_ people.” Throwing blankets off of herself, with the help of Lith and her mother she stood on legs befitting a baby griffin.

“Furthermore, this is my mistake, and I happen to be wonderful at getting into places I really shouldn’t be,” pointing to where most the rogues stood by the wall, trying to blend into shadows. “We’re really good at stabbing people who need to be stabbed.”

As if that’ll convince them, to her surprise Sundamar spoke up “I know we wish to think of her as a child, but I have seen her, Kishara has seen her. In the midst of battle our Tora has held her own. She, like Luren, like myself, is a warrior of Shademorrow. Daughter of the great Norro and Luris.”

_Which, holy shit because I don’t, no, I can’t remember a time in which the room was silent enough for Sun and I to even get entire sentences out but I guess being petrified teaches one patience._

“If Tora makes a promise, she keeps it.” Which, who knew Constantine would even speak up for the rogue, what with his weird thing with Lith. “As the Prince spoke, I have watched this party for some time and when they need a leader, Tora is there. I understand she may be needed here but she made a promise to the people outside the fey wild. It’d be a shame to make someone as noble as her go back on her word.”

Maybe a Goddess was smiling upon them, or Clayton’s words and Constantine's praises had made the King realize that his daughter wasn’t a child anymore.

Her mother spoke next “we should allow them to go. We can send a party with them, but it is something the enemy won’t expect.”

The King seems to take a moment, just staring at his only daughter, his youngest child. This wasn’t the normal stare he used with her, not frustration or adoration. Just, contemplation.

It seemed as if he reached a decision he didn’t want to, with a put upon huff the King looked to the room and back to Tora “ _my little lotus… the trouble you cause me._ You all will go to Timberfalls with the help of our people, you will rid us of the evil plaguing our lands. Once the war has ended, and peace has come I will discuss my daughters future. However,” as he says this, he moves closer to his family and cups the back of Tora's head, moving her into his chest. “If my daughter does not return to me, I would suggest not coming back.”

With a promise to herself, she holds her father tightly for a moment longer than she normally would, and with a feral grin looks at her friends. “Lets go murder another hag!”


	2. Of Meeting Life Long Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Tora met Lith! And the adventure of friendship!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't notice, other languages/emphasis/thoughts will be in italics. Enjoy! Comment let me know what I can do better!

_Okay, this was bad, _bad_ like seriously bad. If I even survive this I pray on Goddess above I'll never break into another house again._ Okay, that was a huge lie and even Tora knew it, _but, Satyrs, Dryads as they say._

"Why the hell is that switch _even there?!_ " Pulling herself from the wreckage, she saw in this exact order, a viol, a rapier _stuck in what looks like a shit ton of curtains _and a _very_ pissed off half elf. On fire. "Why the _fuck_ are you breaking into a castle and you're on _fire_?! "__

The half elf looked up towards the sky, much like her father and eldest brother would often do to her, usually when they were at wits end with her antics. “I can’t exactly turn it off, and why the fuck are you breaking into a castle and touching shit that takes the place down?!”

 _Rude._ “Hey, I’m a rogue, and had you not spooked me, I wouldn’t have even been near that switch!” _Goddess, hopefully only a lord lived here with no guards and not an entire family. I just needed an easy job for once._

“That makes no difference if you can’t do a simple check of the room,” with a roll of her eyes she removes her rapier from the mess of curtains. “I’ve recon’d this place, there aren’t that many guards but we should get going before we’re captured, or worse, killed.”

Taking a glance around, there was nothing of value to be gained from the rock and rubble, but “wait, are we like partners or something?”

“No.” _Holy abyss, does this girl ever smile?_ “I did a lot of work to get in here because this library has something I need, and I don’t need you screwing that up.” And with a cursory pat down to remove any dust or debris from herself she marched down the hallway.

With a light jog Tora was next to her “so, why are you on fire?” _Would it burn me if I touched her hair?_  
“Why are you green?” _Touché._

“I’m from the fey wild, I’m an Eladrin, the season we pick is the season we represent. I’m in my spring season, so green.” With a lighthearted shrug she nods at the on fire elf “I don’t mean anything by it. I’ve just recently come here and I’m seeing everything for the first time.”

The girl on fire pauses her stride momentarily, “Oh, well I guess I haven’t really seen all that much outside my home either. I’m a Fire Genasi, so my hair just does that.” She continues walking and adds, “And like I said before, it doesn’t turn off. Goddess knows how many people have tried.” 

“... Did they throw water on you?”

“They threw water on me.” Tora couldn’t have tried to hold her chuckle in, however, she did get a slight smirk out of the other elf so, you win some you lose some.  
They were silent for a few moments down the hall, it seemed like the elf had done her work. “I am known as Tora, what do they call you?”

The elf side eyes Tora. “My name is Lith.” She adds jokingly, “and no, you can’t have it.”

With an unladylike snort Tora brings herself closer to Lith “my name fits me just fine, you needn’t worry.” With a wink she adds “for now.”

Lith rolls her eyes, and for a moment Tora misses her home. Sundamar, her brother, was always rolling his eyes at her antics. “Stop.” Before the word left Lith’s mouth, Tora was pulling them both into a dark alcove as several guards turned down the hallway, running towards the commotion. 

When the coast was clear, for the time being anyways, Tora gave a feral grin “well, now they’re distracted.”

“I guess at least one good thing came from you dropping a house on me.” Turning a corner, Lith adds, “We shouldn’t have to deal with any more guards.”

_Shit. There’s more guards._

“Welp, fuck.” At least Lith seems calm about this. As fast as they turned the corner they went back into the alcove.

Tora says fast as lightning, “I’ve got a plan, go with it” then immediately exits the alcove speaking in her native tongue _“please, we come in peace and we are lost,”_ upon realizing none of the humans speak elvish, a devilish glean enters her eyes. In the same tone as before she continues _“Lith, they don’t understand elvish. This is our advantage.”_

Lith is surveying their enemies with Tora, and then suddenly Tora is no longer next to her but behind one of the four guards. Quick as a Displacer Beast, one is dispatched with a rapier, the other a dagger to the throat. “Are you going to pull your own weight or shall I do all the work?” Tora asks with a raise of her eyebrows, two of the remaining guards shocked into paralysis for the moment at seeing their comrades dispatched so easily.

Suddenly the two remaining guards drop to the ground. With a raised eyebrow Lith responds, “I was just going to put them all to sleep before you dragged me back, but I guess you just felt stabby.” Lith steps over the dispatched guards and continues down the hall. “Are you coming?”

After pocketing the little coin and some of the weaponry the guards had, Tora skips to catch up with Lith smiling “sometimes stabby is the only way to get things done, plus, where I come from it is an honor to best another in battle. Death being the highest honor. Your foe was noble enough to not leave you alive after your failure.”

“The fuck kind of household do you come from? I’m just here to steal a book, I don’t need to kill anyone for that.” Lith pauses and turns to stare at Tora. “Why did you break in anyway? Well, not that you really broke in. I left the window open.”

Releasing a huff of air as she peers around the corner, she continues down the hall “to be honest, just for fun and to steal some coin. I’m running low on funds.” A second or two go by “it isn’t a bad household.. It’s loving and warm, it has high standards and low rewards but… I just didn’t really fit in. Sorry if I say weird things.” With a self deprecating laugh they both reach the library just in time to duck in to avoid another guard patrol.

“There wasn’t supposed to be this many guards here, the Lord must have returned home ahead of schedule.” With a glance around the room Lith’s eyes seem to light up “stay here by the door, I see the book I need.”

A mock salute comes from Tora who posts herself by the door “breaking in just for a book? You must be either a poor scholar or an ambitious student.”

There’s a muffled reply as Lith moves into the room. “More like someone who is looking for specific knowledge.” A moment later she reappears with a thick tome in hand. “Some information is scarce enough to warrant a little breaking and entering.” Lith stops by the door and looks seriously at Tora. “I am sure your home was loving, we just seem to have very differing opinions on some things. I didn’t fit in my home either. Don’t apologize for who you are.”

Tora smiles at her new friend “Well, I’ve got most of the coin I left home with, what say you and I get out of here before I have to get stabby again?” It was a long shot, most of the elves in her village were either too scared of her brothers or father to even risk being friends with her. 

_And apparently, I don’t know some of the other customs of the world seeing as killing is frowned upon.._

Before the other elf could overthink her situation Lith gave a small huff “well, you are resourceful and I’ve been alone for quite some time… Let’s hope you’ve got more than just stabby skills.”

Joy overwhelmed Tora for just a moment and leaving home was no longer a giant weight on her shoulders. “You bet! I’m good at getting into places I don’t belong!” 

Pocketing the tome somewhere in her robes Lith checked outside the door before Tora and her left the room. “That’s good, I often need to get into places I don’t belong.”

_Maybe leaving the fey wild wasn’t such a bad idea after all..._


End file.
